Time after Time
by dreamer123
Summary: AU Liason. Two years after their relationship was torn apart Liz returns to Port Charles. Will they be able to see past the hurt and misunderstandings or will secrets from the past forever keep them apart.
1. Chapter 1

For the purpose of this story there is no Mob. Jason and Sonny are Cooperate raider. Jason Changed his last name after college to prove to Edward he could make it without the Quartermain name. AJ was never an alcoholic and he and Carly are married. Michael is their son.

Sonny is married to Brenda and they have a son and a daughter. Jax is married to Skye and their expecting their third child. Sonny and Jax are old friends and rivals. The Quartermain and Webber families have always been good friends. Jason, AJ and Skye (In this story she's Alan and Monica's child.) Grew up with the Webber kids, Steven, Zander and Elizabeth. Lila and Audrey have been good friends forever. Alan and John(Don't remember Liz's fathers real name so I'm just gona use this) grew up together and went to med school together eventually working at GH together. Until John and his wife Caroline joined doctors without borders and went off to save the world eventually getting killed in a accident leaving their three kids to be raised by Audrey and her husband Steve. Steven is married to Courtney and they have two kids. Age AJ and Steven are both 30. Skye is 29, Jason is 28, Zander is 27 and Liz is 26. Emily was adopted by the Q's she's 18 and just started attending PCU. Tracy Dumped Dillion off at the Q's a few months ago and took off he's 16. Jason and Liz dated on and off since their early teens eventually becoming very serious after graduating from college. A lot of the story will be told in flashbacks so I don't want to give to much away but, let me know if anything is confusing. Flashbacks will be in italics.

"Are we going to tell them tonight or not?" She whispered in Jason's ear.

"Let's wait till desert." Jason replied smiling at her. He glanced around the room as another argument broke out smiling softly. The weekly Quartermain dinner was in full swing. Lila insisted they all attend and god knows none of them could refuse her. It was a strange mixture of blood relatives and people who'd become family over the years. He glanced from his mother arguing with Emily over her curfew to AJ who was arguing with Ned over the latest ELQ project with Edward throwing his two cents in. Lois and Carly smiling at the ridiculousness of it all as they discussed the latest fashion trends with Brenda and Skye. Who's husbands were arguing over who had made the better acquisition that week and trading tips. His father sat listening with Steven as Steve Sr told them of some of the more difficult patients he'd had over the years and discussing the benefits of new technologies. Lila and Audrey sat quietly discussing their gardens and grandchildren as Courtney stood to stop yet another fight ant the children's table with some help from Dillion. It was never dull at a family dinner. Once dinner was cleared and the Children were quietly enjoying the ice cream that had been brought out from the Jason knew there wouldn't be a better time. He stood Pulling her to her feet with him. Clearing his troat to grab the adults attention.

"I have an announcement to make." He said smiling she elbowed him slightly. "I should say we have an announcement to make."

"Well then make it!" Edward demanded impatiently.

"Were getting married." He said holding up her left hand to show the large diamond that now rested on her ring finger.

"Oh how wonderful" "Congratulations" people began shouting as they all stood hugging and shoving to get a better glimpse of the ring. Jason smiled as he excepted their congratulations but, he was thinking of a day long ago.

"_Do you, Jason Quartermain take Elizabeth Webber to be your wife?" a ten year old AJ asked as they sat in Lila's garden holding their make believe wedding. _

"_I do." Jason replied solemnly. _

"_Then, I don't remember what happens next." Aj said turning to Skye for help. _

"_He has to kiss her now." Skye replied giggling. _

"_Gross." Jason and Liz said cringing. _

"_You have to it's the law." Zander declared. _

_Fine." Jason relented leaning in and placing a gentle peck on her lips. "I probably have cooties now." he said disgustedly wiping his lips._

"_I don't have cooties.' Liz declared indignantly. _

"_Of course you do, you're a girl." Steven replied. "It's a medical fact that all girls have cooties. That's why I got my cootie shot at school yesterday." _

"_Girls don't have cooties boys do." Skye declared. _

"_No girls do." AJ demanded. _

"_Do not." Liz declared. _

"_Do too." Zander replied. _

"_Fine, then were not playing with you anymore." Skye said pulling Elizabeth along as she stormed toward the house. _

"_She has to play with us, she's Jason's wife." Zander said grabbing Liz's other Arm and pulling her back towards the guys. _

"_Well then, were going to tell Grandma Lila on you and she'll give Liz a divorce." Skye declared triumphantly. _

"_She can't divorce Jason." AJ declared. "Jason will divorce her first." _

"_No he wont." Skye replied furiously. _

"_Yes he will." Steven replied haughtily._

_While they continued to argue Liz made her way over to Jason. _

"_Wana go watch Tv?" She asked. _

"_Ok." Jason replied following her into the house. _

"Jason." AJ said pulling him out of his memoire.

"What, sorry." Jason said.

"I just wanted to say congrats, I hope you two are as happy as Carly and I are." AJ said pulling him into a hug. As AJ stepped aside to let others get threw Jason came face to face with Steven. "Congratulations." Steven said shaking his hand stiffly. Jason knew he wasn't thrilled, and he understood why.

"_I've been carrying this around in my pocket for weeks," Jason began nervously. "I wasn't sure how to ask." he said handing her the small velvet box. _

"_Are you proposing." Liz asked surprised as she stared at the twinkling diamond. "It's beautiful." _

"_Lila gave it to me after I graduated," Jason explained. "It was her mothers. She said it was good luck, that if I gave it to the woman I loved she'd be mine forever." Jason finished laughing softly. _

"_I don't know what you want me to say." Liz said tearfully. _

"_You don't have to say anything, I understand that this probably isn't the best time but, I just wanted you to know how important you were to me. That you mattered." Jason replied. "I want you to be my wife, the mother of my children, my other half. But, I know you need time. So take it, but take this with you and remember I'll be here when you decide what you want." _

"I hope you know what your doing." Steven added quietly as he motioned Courtney to help him gather the kids.

"Oh, do you have to go so soon." Lila asked as they began their goodbyes.

"I have to be at the hospital early tomorrow." Steven replied.

"We'll see you guys next week." Courtney added as pulled her son's hand through the sleeve of his jacket.

"Things have a way of working out dear." Lila whispered as he leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

"I don't think so, not this time." He replied quietly.

The car ride home was unusually quiet. Even the children seemed to understand something was going on. They put the children to bed and sat in the kitchen as Audrey made them coffee.

"So, who's going to call and tell her?" Courtney asked finally breaking the silence. She watched as they all glanced at each other a silent battle of wills, none of them wanting to be the bearer of this 'happy' news.

"I guess I'll do it." Steven finally relented walking over to the phone and dialing.

"Hey Zander, is Liz home?" Steven asked into the phone.


	2. spreading the news

California:

"Yeah, hold on." Zander said handing Liz the phone confused by Steven's tone. "It Steven."

"Hey Steven." Liz said cheerfully. Zander watched as her smile faded as she listened. "Oh, I see, thanks for calling." Liz said hanging up th phone.

"Is everything ok?" Zander asked concerned.

"Everything is great." Liz began with false cheerfulness. "Jason's getting married." She explained walking into her bedroom and closing the door behind her leaving Zander stunned in the kitchen. She knew she didn't really have the right to be angry, or even upset, she'd left him but, he hadn't given her much choice.. She didn't care though, she was in titled to wallow if she wanted to. What was she supposed to due. The love of her life was marring another woman. The man that had told her all he wanted was her had changed his mind, he wanted someone else. Then she was pissed, how dare he! She picked up the nearest object flinging it across the room. Satisfied as she heard it slam into the wall with a thud.

"Liz." Zander called poking his head threw the door and narrowly missing being hit in the head by a flying picture frame. He glanced around the wreckage of her room. "Feel better?" He asked quietly after she'd stopped throwing things.

"No." Liz said as Zander wrapped his arms around her as she began sobbing. "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this ."

"I know." Zander said soothingly as she finally let out the pain she'd been bottling up for far to long.

Port Charles:

"Steven was pissed." Skye commented quietly to AJ as they stood apart from the group.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad Zander wasn't here, he'd probably have hit him again." Brenda said as she approached them.

"Do you blame him?" AJ asked.

"No, She's my best friend and I love her, but it's been two years. Is he supposed to put his life on hold forever?" Brenda asked.

"I know, and I'm happy for him, but I don't know. I just always expected them to work it out." AJ replied.

"Me to." Brenda said smiling softly. "I would have left him too but, I thought she'd forgive him eventually. They were perfect for each other."

"Forgive him?" Skye snorted. "He's my brother and I love him but, he cheated on her, I'm on her side here."

"I'm not sure we really know the whole story there." AJ began.

"He got another woman pregnant AJ, what more can there be?" Skye asked.

"I don't know." Brenda began sadly. "But, at least it's over now, once and for all."

"Do you honestly believe it will ever be truly over between them?" AJ asked.

"I hope so, for the sake of Jason's marriage." Skye replied sadly.

California:

Zander had held her till she'd cried herself to sleep before tucking her in and turning in himself. He woke early the next morning. He hated that Jason was still hurting her after all these years. It killed him to see her cry over the jerk.

"You son of a bitch." Zander said storming into Jason's office.

"Zander, let me explain." Jason began standing up and coming around his desk.

"No, I warned you. I told you if you hurt her I'd hurt you." Zander replied decking him. Jason didn't even try to defend himself as Zander hit him again. "You broke her heart you ass hole, you've made her the laughingstock of Port Charles. How could you."

"I was an idiot." Jason replied sitting up as Zander ceased hitting him. "I'd do anything to make it up to her."

"Just stay away from her, let her leave with what little dignity she has left." Zander replied.

"She's leaving?" Jason asked stunned. "I have to stop her."

"No, you have to let her go." Zander declared.

"Please Zander just tell me where she is, I have to talk to her." Jason begged.

"Why? Haven't you done enough damage?" Zander asked bitterly.

"Please, you know I'd never intentionally hurt her, I just can't let things end this way." Jason begged.

"I thought I knew that, I thought I knew you, I thought we were friends, but, I wont let you hurt her anymore." Zander replied.

"Please, if you just tell me where she is, if you just let me talk to her for five minutes I promise I wont go after her. I'll leave her alone." Jason asked.

"Fine." Zander relented. "She's at her studio packing. We're leaving tonight. You'd better not be there when I show up."

"Thank you." Jason replied

Walking into the kitchen surprised to see Liz had already up and dressed. He smiled at her pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Your up early." Zander commented.

"Yeah, I've been thinking a lot and I've decided, this might be for the best. I mean, it's finally over." Liz said plastering the fake smile she'd perfected over the years on. "I mean let's be honest, it's been over for years and I just haven't been able to admit it."

"You don't have to pretend your ok for me." he said.

"I know, thank you." She began smiling softly. "I don't think I've ever thanked you for everything. You dropped your life two years ago and came out here with me. You've always looked out for me Zander."

"I'd do anything for you, you're my favorite sister." Zander teased. "So how are you really? And don't tell me your fine, I can tell when your lying."

"I'm not fine, but I will be. I just need to let him go." She began. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I decided something."

"What?" he asked.

"I think it's time we went home." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Zander asked surprised.

"Yeah, I can't hide out here forever." Liz replied.

"Are you sure you want to go back now?" Zander asked. "I mean everyone will think."

"That I'm trying to get him back, stop the wedding." Liz supplied for him. "I'm not. I just want to say goodbye. I need closer. Honestly, I just want to go home. I miss our family, my friends, snow."

"Thank god." Zander replied. "We were never the sunny California types."

"You're the best Zander." She replied fingering the long silver chain she wore around her neck, the one on which she wore a ring she couldn't seem to part with.

"Elizabeth." Jason called unsurely letting himself in. He knew if he knocked she'd never open the door for him.

"What do you want." She began furiously stopping when she saw him. "Jason what happened to you?" She asked concerned noticing his disheveled appearance and black eye.

"Nothing I didn't have coming." Jason replied.

"Zander." Liz sighed realizing where the stop her brother needed to make before they could go was.

"Yeah, but I deserved it. So, your really leaving?" He asked.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked tearfully. "I can't stay here not now."

"I'm so sorry, you have to know that." Jason began.

"I know, but it's not enough Jason. Not this time." She interrupted. "I need to go away for a while, clear my head."

"I understand." he replied. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know, I love you to, but I can't be with you right now." She said sadly.

"_There's something I need to tell you before you go, I need to ask you something. I've been carrying this around in my pocket for weeks," Jason began nervously. "I wasn't sure how to ask." he said handing her the small velvet box. _

"_Are you proposing." Liz asked surprised as she stared at the twinkling diamond. "It's beautiful." _

"_Lila gave it to me after I graduated," Jason explained. "It was her mothers. She said it was good luck, that if I gave it to the woman I loved she'd be mine forever." Jason finished laughing softly. _

"_I don't know what you want me to say." Liz said tearfully. _

"_You don't have to say anything, I understand that this probably isn't the best time but, I just wanted you to know how important you were to me. That you mattered." Jason replied. "I want you to be my wife, the mother of my children, my other half. But, I know you need time. So take it, but take this with you and remember I'll be here when you decide what you want." _

So here she was two years later, she knew what she wanted, but it was to late.


	3. Baggage

"I hate packing." Liz said throwing clothes into one of the many cardboard boxes that now littered the small condo she shared with Zander.

"I know, me too but think in a few days we'll be home and maybe we can guilt Steven into unpacking us." Zander replied poking his head in her doorway.

"Yeah right, have you met our brother?" Liz asked laughing.

"Ok then, we just give the niece and nephew five bucks to do it." Zander joked.

"So, is Gia glad your moving back to New York." Liz asked teasingly.

"Yes she is." Zander replied. "She's going to meet us at the airport with the rest of the family."

"I'm glad you guys got back together." Liz began grinning evilly. "Now, I get to hear grams asking you when your going to marry her every five minutes."

"Ha ha." Zander replied dryly. "I'm going to run out for more boxes, you need anything?"

"Nope, I'm good." Liz replied. She finished emptying her dresser and moved onto the closet pulling things from the shelf she realized to late she should have gotten a stool as the contents tumbled down into a mess on the floor. She sighed as she bent down shuffling through the mess. She grinned when she realized she'd finally found the small bag she'd been looking for. She smiled remember the day she'd gotten it.

"Congrats sis." Steve said smiling as he handed her a brightly wrapped box.

"Who'd of thought, little Lizzie a college grad." Zander added ruffling her hair.

"It's a bag?" Liz said confused.

"Not just a bag, we got you a set of luggage, it's up in your room, the rest was to big to wrap." Steven explained.

"Now all you have to do is pack." Zander added.

"What are you talking about, are you kicking me out?" Liz asked confused.

"She's onto us Steven." Zander whispered dramatically.

"You two are horrible." Courtney laughed.

"No dear, but we are sending you away." Her grandfather began.

"Just for a month though." Her grandmother explained handing her an envelope.

"Paris!' Liz exclaimed reading the ticket. "Your sending me to Paris!"

"Well, what self respecting artist hasn't been to Paris." Her grandfather replied smiling.

She threw the bag onto her bed surprised when a paper flew out she picked it up glancing at it then dropping it as if it had burned her skin.

She'd been in Paris for three weeks, she wished Jason could come with her, but he was in the middle of a very important deal and she understood. She missed him like crazy but, he told her to go, to have a good time so she was determined to do so. She'd gone to the museums, sat in the cafes and gone on the silly tours. She'd even met up with some friends from school spending a few days with them. But, the past few days she'd been so sick she hadn't even left her hotel room. She'd cursed herself, she didn't come all the way to Europe to sit in a hotel room throwing up. She still had things she wanted to do and only a few days left. With that in mind she'd forced herself to get dresses and venture out. She was sitting in her favorite little café when the pain started. She must have passes out because the next thing she could remember was waking up in a hospital room. She could remember panicking when she awoke, everyone around her speaking french. Her limited grasp of the language leaving her unable to understand the words of comfort they tried to offer as she desperately sought to find out what happened. She could remember the doctor coming in. His calming voice as he explained what had happened.

"I don't understand." She cried desperately.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor replied smiling weakly.

"You speak English, thank god." She replied relived. "What happened."

"I'm sorry Miss Webber, you lost your baby." He replied.

"My baby, I was oh god." Liz said as she began to sob the realization hitting her.

"Is there anyone we can call for you?" he asked sympathetically. She shook her head no. She couldn't tell him over the phone and it wasn't something she could let the doctor tell him for her. She'd been pregnant with his child and lost it.

She never did tell him. Part of her felt guilty about that. But, everything went from bad to worse when she finally came home. She'd left Paris early, as soon as she'd been discharged from the hospital she'd gone to the hotel and packed catching the next plane to New York.

She'd taken a cab strait to his place. She knew he probably was still at work but figured she would just wait for him to come home. She knew if she waited to tell him she'd lose her nerve. She wondered how he'd take the news. They'd always talked about children but it was always, someday. Someday when we have kids. That was when they used to lie in bed planning out their future. After we get married, when we buy a house, when we have kids. All those things whispered halfway between a promise and a dream as he held her close. But as she stepped off the elevator she ran into Brenda. Smiling weakly at her best friend she embraced her.

"You heard." Brenda guessed hugging her tightly.

"Heard what?" Liz asked confused.

"Oh crap. You looked so upset I just assumed." Brenda said avoiding her gaze.

"What's going on?" Liz demanded. "Is Jason ok?"

"Come on." Brenda said steering her into her penthouse. "You'd better sit down."

"Brenda your scaring me." Liz said taking a seat on the edge of the sofa.

"Do you remember Sam McCall?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah." Liz replied confused. She was some trampy con artist who'd been trying to get between Sonny and Brenda.

"Yeah well, she announced today that she's pregnant." Brenda began uneasily as Liz stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"Why should I care?" Liz asked.

"Because the baby." Brenda began unsure of how to break the news. "it's Jason's."

Brenda expected her to be shocked, angry, to cry, to yell. But instead she watched helplessly as her best friend started laughing.

"No." Liz said standing quickly.

"Sweetie, I asked him myself, he said it's true." Brenda said holding her as her laughter turned to tears.

She broke down and told Brenda what had happened in Paris, about losing her baby. Swearing her to secrecy. Brenda being a true friend hadn't told a soul. To this day only two people knew she'd ever been pregnant. There was no point in brining it up know. Jason never needed to know. She thought as she tore the paper stuffing it into the bottom of the trash can. Wiping the tears she hadn't realized she'd shed of her cheeks.


	4. Coming face to face

Jason sat on the docks staring out at the water. But he wasn't seeing it. Ever since the family dinner he'd been assaulted by memories of Liz. He'd be lying if he said he didn't still think about her, he did but, now he couldn't get her out of his mind. He loved Keesha, he wouldn't be marring her if he didn't but, she would never be Liz. He knew this, and he accepted it. But, ever since Steven's less than thrilled congratulations and warning after their announcement two months ago, he couldn't help but wonder if he was making a mistake. He hated this, they''d all been so close once, when the Webber kids came to live with their grandparents it had been like gaining three extra siblings, well maybe just two, he could never think of Liz like a sister. And now, Zander wanted nothing more than to kick his ass, and had, and Steven, out of respect for the Q's he was polite to him. He never went out of his way to say anything to him. When they saw each other away from their families Steven acted as if he didn't even exist. He was actually surprised Steven hadn't kicked his ass too but, he wasn't as hot headed as Zander and he suspected Liz had something to do with that as well. He didn't blame them though, if it had been his sister he'd feel the same way. He only had himself to blame, he'd believed the lying tramp, it had been his choice, on he knew would hurt Liz. He wished he could turn back time, go back to when things were still good, before he messed up. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't have feelings for her, from a childhood crush, to teenaged lust, then came the day he realized he was in love with her. He sighed glancing at his watch, It was getting late. He spun around only to see the last person he expected.

"Elizabeth." He said with disbelief.

"Hello Jason." She replied nervously bitting her bottom lip.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still stunned at the sight of her.

"I decided it was time to come home." She began nervously. "I guess congratulations are in order." She finished dryly.

"Elizabeth." Jason began unable to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, you never do." She said sadly.

"What do you want from me?" He asked frustrated. "I haven't heard from you in two years, I honestly thought I'd never see you again."

"What do I want from you?" She began bitterly. "Nothing I guess."

"You made that pretty clear." Jason said defensively.

"What did you expect me to do, come running back to you?" She asked frustrated.

"You said you needed time, I gave you more than enough. Was I supposed to spend the rest of my life waiting for you to make up your mind?" He asked.

"You said you would." She shot back. "But, we both know your promises mean nothing."

"That's not fair." Jason began defensively.

"You want to know what's not fair?" she cut him off. "That I wasted two years waiting for you to come after me."

"You told me you didn't want me to, I was just doing what you asked, giving you space." Jason said surprised.

"You used to be able to tell when I was lying." Liz replied sadly.

"Well I'm sorry I can't read minds." Jason said frustrated.

"I didn't come back here to fight with you." Liz said shaking her head.

"Then, why did you come back?" Jason demanded. "Why now?"

"To give you this." She said unhooking the long silver chain from around her neck and sliding the ring off.

"I didn't ask for it back." Jason said pushing her hand away.

"I know." Liz began pushing the ring into his palm. "But, I don't want it anymore." She said releasing his hand and turning away.

"I guess it wasn't lucky after all." Jason said softly causing her to pause. She turned and their eyes met. She tore her gaze from his turning around she slowly continued to walk away.

"Elizabeth." Jason called. She stopped but didn't turn, she knew if she looked back she'd never be able to walk away. She waited fro him to say whatever it was he wanted to but, after a few minutes passed in silence she said the one thing that she knew would break both their hearts. But it had to be done, one of them had to say it eventually.

"Goodbye Jason." She called shakily as she steadily made her way down the docks and out of sight.

Jason watched her go blinking back the tears. They didn't do that, they didn't say goodbye. He's hand balled into fists the ring cutting into his palm. He pulled his hand back prepared to toss the diamond into the murky waters but paused at the last minute unable to part with it.

"You're an idiot." A voice called from behind him he spun around grunting in annoyance.


	5. Decisions

"Not now Brenda." Jason groaned.

"When then?" Brenda asked just as annoyed at him as he was at her. "How can you treat her like that?"

"Mind your own business." Jason replied gruffly.

"No, She's my best friend it is my business." Brenda began furiously. "You're an ass."

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asked frustrated.

"Go after her, tell her that you still love her." Brenda demanded.

"I'm engaged to another woman, it's not that simple. Anyways, she doesn't want me anymore." Jason replied.

"Like I said, you're an idiot." Brenda sighed walking away leaving Jason alone on the docks.

Webber's House:

"Aunt Liz." peter cried running up to her. "Wana play candy land with us?" He asked.

"Not right now buddy," She began smiling as he pouted adorably. "How about we play after dinner?"

"Ok." he said appeased walking back to his sister.

"How was your walk?" Audrey asked smiling.

"Fine Grams, I ran into Jason." she said drawing the attention of the rest of the adults.

"Are you ok?" Steven asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She replied giving them a small smile. "Call me when dinner's ready." She added walking upstairs.

Once safely in her room she allowed the tears to fall. She collapsed onto her bed sobbing into her pillow. She wasn't fine, she never would be. She'd given Jason his ring back, if only he could return her heart so easily. He said the ring hadn't been good luck after all but, He'd never needed luck anyway. She'd been his long before he'd slipped it onto her finger and always would be wether he wanted her or not.

Jason's Condo:

"Hey." Keesha said strolling into the living room at the sound of the door opening. "I just got back from the wedding planner." She stopped short at the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Elizabeth is back in town." He replied emotionlessly.

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned. She knew their history, Jason had been completely up-front with. She'd been filling in for Their regular lawyer who was out on maternity leave. After a few weeks of working with Jason she'd finally gotten up the courage to ask him out and he'd said no. Not one to be easily deterred she'd kept after him finally wearing him down.

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't go out with me?" She asked.

"Because, I'm in love with another woman." Jason replied bluntly.

"Give me a break, your practically a monk, I know your not seeing anyone." She'd shot back. Then Jason told her, about Elizabeth, how they'd been together, how he'd messed up and she left.

"It wouldn't be fair for me to take you out when I'm still waiting for her." He told her.

"I get to decide what's fair for me." She began still determined to get her date. "Why not have a little fun."

"Because, I don't want you to end up hurt." Jason replied honestly.

"No one's lying here, I like you, I know you like me. I'm not asking you to marry me, just a couple of drinks, I promise it wont hurt." She began. "The worst thing that happens is we have a good time."

So he finally agreed, they kept it casual had some fun and then somewhere along the line it turned serious. She fell for him. She was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. They never talked about it after that night, but she was always holding her breath, waiting for the mysterious Elizabeth Webber to return and take Jason away. Then he'd proposed, she'd finally let her guard down and now her worst nightmare was coming to life before her eyes.

"I just need to clear my head, I'm going for a ride." He said pulling on his leather Jacket. She nodded not even bothering to ask if he wanted company, he never let her on his bike, said it was something he did alone. But, she knew it wasn't always that way, he used to like to ride with someone else, the very same girl who'd shown up today possibly ruining the future she'd envisioned for herself with Jason.

She was waiting up for him when she walked in hours later reeking of beer and smoke. She knew from that he'd been at Jakes, she ran her hands over her face hopping all traced of the tears she'd shed after he'd left were gone as she waited for him to say something.

"I didn't expect you to be up." Jason commented unsurely.

"I've been sitting here waiting, I had to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me." She paused as he nodded for her to continue. "Are you over her?"

He didn't have to ask who she meant by her, he'd spent the last few hours trying to get her out of his head.

"What do you want me to say, I never lied to you, I was up-front from the beginning." Jason began.

"Yes, I know that." Keesha interrupted. "But, I didn't ask about that, I asked if you were over her, are you?"

"No." Jason replied honestly.

"Ok." She began unsure what was going to happen now. "You may have been up-front when we started going out, but I didn't trick you into this, I didn't ask you to propose to me. You did that on your own. I guess I'm just wondering where we go from here."

"I never meant to hurt you." Jason began.

"I know," She said sadly. "I've spent years looking over my shoulder, waiting for her to show up. What do we do now?"

"I'll go, you can stay here, keep the condo, sell it whatever." Jason replied.

"So that's it, it's over." She said as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You deserve better than to be someone' conciliation prize." Jason began sadly. "I can't let myself do that to you."

"Don't do that, don't be so nice. I'm trying to hate you." She began furiously wiping the tears off her face. "I'm going for a walk, when I get back, don't be here."

Harborview Towers:

Jason stepped off the elevator wishing he hadn't put his furniture in storage when he'd moved into the condo with Keesha. He was tempted to just sleep on the bare floor but, he swallowed his pride knocking on the door across the hall.

"Well, well what do we have here." Brenda said smirking as she took in his disheveled appearance and the bag he had gripped in his hand.

"Who is it?" Sonny asked coming to the door. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Keesha and I are over, can I stay here tonight?" Jason asked as they stepped aside to let him in. Brenda stopped Sonny before he could answer turning to Jason with determination plastered on her face.

"She dumped you?" Brenda asked smirking.

"No, I ended it." Jason replied frustrated that he was at the mercy of the person that annoyed him most.

"Why." Brenda asked her smile widening.

"You know why." Jason groaned. "Can I stay here or not?"

"That depends," Brenda began smiling sweetly at him. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not going to let her walk away, not this time." Jason replied honestly.

"She's not just going to fall into your arms and forgive you. You messed up big time, your in for a hell of a fight if you want her back." She challenged.

"I know, but, she's in for a hell of a fight if she thinks I'm going to let her go." Jason replied.

"Ok, you can stay." Brenda said taking his bag from him.


	6. Difference a day makes

Ok I finally figured out where the missing chapter was and why 6&7 were the same, so I fixed it. Here you go, it will probably make more sense now.

"I'll get it." Brenda called into the kitchen as she stepped to the door. "Um, Hi." She said a bit surprised.

"Is he here?" Keesha asked not even bothering with pleasantries. She and Brenda weren't friends, they never would be.

"Yes." Brenda replied not moving to allow her in.

"Can I speak to him?" Keesha asked annoyed.

"Why?" Brenda asked.

"None of your business." Keesha replied.

Brenda who is it." Sonny asked walking up behind his wife. "Oh, hello." Sonny greeted smiling unsure of what to say or do.

""Good morning Sonny, I just stopped by to speak to Jason." She explained. 

"Hold on, I'll get him." Sonny replied forcing Brenda to allow her in.

Webber House:

Liz woke up and groaned sleepily opening her eyes she was quickly startled awake by the fact that she wasn't alone.

"Are you guys trying to kill me?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, I haven't ruled that out yet." Skye began from her perch on the edge of Liz's bed. "You just show up in town after two years and don't even bother calling."

"We just got in yesterday, we didn't tell anyone we were coming except Steven." Liz explained.

"I know, I've already beaten him for not telling." Skye replied. 

"How did you even find out?" Liz asked the only person she'd seen since she'd been home besides her family was Jason. 

"Brenda saw you on the docks, and let me tell you she'd pissed at you too." AJ explained.

"Crap." Liz muttered trying to hide under her covers.

"Oh no you don't." Zander began ripping them away from her. "These two showed up at six this morning, I've had to deal with them alone till now." 

"Don't you people have jobs." Liz asked glaring at Zander.

"Your not getting rid of us that easy." AJ smirked. "Get up, get dressed. Were taking you out for breakfast. We even made Dr workaholic take the morning off to come."

"The Webber and Quartermain brats together again, Port Charles beware." Zander smirked.

Harborview Towers:

Once Sonny had dragged Brenda into the kitchen to give them some privacy Jason turned to Keesha unsure of what to say.

"Can we go somewhere and talk." she asked nervously.

"Ok." Jason replied, he owed her that much. "Come on, I'll buy you breakfast." Jason said gabbing his coat and leading her out the door.

'What are you doing?" Sonny asked as Brenda lunged for the phone.

"Making a phone call." Brenda replied innocently.

"You know what," Sonny conceded. "I really don't want to know."

"See how easy that was." Brenda laughed as she walked out of the kitchen leaving him shaking his head not even wanting to contemplate what his wife was up to now.

"Hey Lois, what are you doing?" Brenda asked. "Ok, good you two meet me at Kelly's."

Kellys:

"Oh, how quickly we forget, you're the ones who talked me into releasing the frogs from the science lab." Zander declared laughing.

"No, we just said we felt badly for them, being dissected and all." Skye defended.

"How were we to know you'd do something stupid." Liz asked.

"Have you met our brother?" Steven asked laughing earning him a punch on the arm from Zander. Liz looked confused as the laughter suddenly died at their table before curiously glancing over her shoulder, and there they were, Jason and Keesha, the happy couple. She smiled bravely trying to pretend it didn't hurt.

"We can go somewhere else." Skye began nervously glancing from Liz to Jason.

"Why would I want to leave?" She asked as they started at her. "Because of Jason, I've already seen him, I'm over it." She lied loudly. "He can marry whomever he likes, I wish him the best."

"If your sure." Steven replied.

"We already ordered, And I'm starving." Liz replied firmly. "It's not like it was even real, it was high school, who marries their highschool sweetheart?" She added laughing.

"Oh, we didn't miss the show." Brenda said quietly from her place at the door with Lois and Carly peering behind her.

"Round one goes to Lizzie." Lois smirked. 

Jason tried to ignore her voice as it drifted through the diner not allowing the hurt to show on his face as she called their love fake, laughing at it.

"So that's what your throwing us away for." Keesha asked smirking.

"She's just angry." Jason began praying it was the case.

"She's over you." Keesha replied. "The question here is, are we over." 

"I don't." Jason began unsurely.

"Maybe," Keesha interrupted. "Maybe we were angry last night, maybe we made a rash decision."

"I don't know." Jason said sadly everything had made sense last night, he'd been so sure but, now he was starting to think that he didn't have a chance in hell of winning her back.

"So how about this, we don't call off the engagement, not yet. You figure out if she's really worth it and let me know?" Keesha replied. "I love you Jason, I think we could have great future together. I know we would be happy. I know you love me, but you need to know, I'm not Elizabeth, I wont give you up without a fight. So either go over there, tell her we're over and you want her, or leave with me." She finished standing up and stepping back. Jason glanced at the two women, he'd told them each he'd loved the, asked them to marry him, but only one had said yes, the other had left and was now mocking their relationship. Maybe Elizabeth had gotten over him, maybe there was no way to win her back. Should he really give up on Keesha just because she'd come back into town. So he took her hand and let her lead him out of the diner right past their table. Keesha paused flashing the table a smile and a polite hello. Jason knew it was stupid, mean spirted, and he didn't care not after what she said. He paused just before reaching the door and Pulled Keesha into his arms kissing her passionately before they continued to leave. He didn't have to turn around to know she saw, he could always feel her eyes on him but, he began to wonder what he'd been thinking as they walked out past a furious Brenda.

"And Morgan drops the ball." Brenda groaned as she watched her best friend fight to hide the hurt on her face.


	7. Bad to Worse

Elizabeth felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, she fought to keep from showing how much Jason's display had hurt her. The table fell into an awkward silence noone really able to believe Jason had done something so deliberately cruel. Brenda caught her eye from the doorway smirking when she saw the spark in Liz's eye. She knew that look, and it usually meant trouble. Liz smiled back at her raising an eyebrow in Question. Brenda nodded knowing what would come next, watch out Morgan Lizzie's declared war.

"Hey Stranger." Brenda said strutting over to their table.

"Hey yourself." Liz replied. "Carly, Lois." She greeted. "You guys want to join us?" She asked.

They nodded taking seats around the table. They finished breakfast without anymore talk of Jason and Keesha.

"So Bren, have any plans today?" Liz asked casually taking one last bite of her pancakes.

"Nope, I'm free." Brenda replied smirking.

"What are you two up to?" Zander asked.

"Us?" They asked pretending to be offended.

"Yes you." AJ replied.

"I just wanted to spend the day shopping with my best friend." Liz replied innocently.

"Sure." Sky replied smirking.

"Come on, I'll drop you off on my way to ELQ." AJ said helping her up. "I promised Jax I wouldn't keep her out to long."

"Jax isn't my keeper." Skye declared annoyed. "The way he acts, you'd think he was carrying this child."

"I gotta get to the hospital." Steven declared glancing at his watch.

"I gotta get going too." Zander added.

"Where?" Liz asked.

"None of your business." He replied secretively. "Actually, I promised Gramps I'd golf with him today."

"Better you than me." Liz said smiling.

"Like they'd let you back in the Club anyways." Zander teased.

"That wasn't my fault." Liz declared throwing a napkin at him. "It was Brenda's Idea."

"Brenda's Idea to what?" Carly asked.

"Nothing." Brenda declared.

Outside:

"Jason." Zander Called after the couple. Jason stopped letting him catch up unsure of what to expect. He hadn't spoken to Zander since the night he and Liz left.

"Hello, you must be Keesha, I'm Zander." He introduced himself politely.

"Nice to meet you." She replied.

"Could you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Um sure." She replied confused.

"Just take about two steps that way." He gestured smiling.

"Um ok." She said still confused as she stepped away from Jason.

"Thanks." He said flashing her a smile before turning to Jason and decking him. He turned back to a shocked Keesha as she watched he fiancee fall to the ground. "See you two at dinner tonight." He smiled walking away.

"Jason are you ok?" She asked concerned as she helped him up still confused by what had just happened.

"Yeah, fine." He groaned. He knew it was a bad idea to kiss Keesha in front of Liz, especially with Zander home. "I forgot how hard he hits."

"So, how are you? And don't pull that fine crap with me." Brenda asked casually flipping through a row of sweaters.

"I don't know Bren," Liz replied sighing. "I mean I know how ridiculous it all is, I left him, it's been two years. I don't have a right to be angry but,"

"You are." Brenda finished for her.

"No, well yes but not really. Mostly I'm just disappointed." She explained. "But, it probably better this way. I mean she seems nice, she'll make him happy. And to be honest that's all I want."

"You're a better person than I am." Brenda sighed. "Let's go find Carly and Lois and grab some lunch."

Corinthos and Morgan Enterprises:

"Zander?" Sonny asked trying to keep the amused expression of his face as Jason walked in with a Black eye.

"Yeah, I really missed him." Jason said sarcastically.

"From what I heard you deserved it." Sonny replied taking a seat behind his desk. "What were you thinking?"

"That's just it, I wasn't." Jason groaned. "I mean every time I think I have things figured out... What should I do?"

"Hey don't look at me. This is your mess, you clean it up." Sonny replied. "If you taken the time to think things through the last time you wouldn't be in this mess to begin with."


	8. Let the games begin

"Your not!" Brenda exclaimed.

"Have we just met?" Liz asked.

"Of course you are." Brenda giggled. "Are you sure this is a good idea though?" she asked seriously.

"Hey, if Morgan wants to play this game, I'm not going to sit on the sidelines." Liz defended.

"I know, but it's a low blow." Brenda began.

"And sticking his tongue down his fiancee's throat two feet away from me wasn't?" Liz demanded.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Brenda sighed shaking her head. "I guess I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"It should be an interesting evening." Liz replied walking out the door.

Quartermain Mansion:

"Where's Elizabeth?" Lila asked as the Webber clan made their way into the sitting room.

"She should be here any minute." Zander replied bending down to kiss her.

"Jason! What happened to you?" Audrey exclaimed catching a glimpse of his blackened eye.

"Yes Jason, what happened?" Zander asked with fake concern.

"I did something stupid and hurt myself." Jason mumbled avoiding his families gaze.

"I'll say, it looks like you sure did a number on yourself." Steven replied trying to keep the grin off his face.

"Shut up." Jason mumbled glaring at them.

"I'm missing something, aren't I." Dillion asked His cousins confused.

"Yeah, a brain." AJ teased.

"Zander probably hit him." Emily whispered.

"There's no probably about it, he decked Jason." Skye said smirking.

"Oh, but just you wait, this is just the opening act." Brenda replied knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked intrigued.

"Hey everyone, Sorry I'm late." Liz called entering the living room.

"Just wait, the shows about to start." Brenda grinned.

"Liz dear how wonderful to see you." Lila exclaimed.

"I hope you don't mind I brought a date." She said kissing her on the cheek.

"Of course not, the more the merrier." Lila replied.

"Date? Who is it?" Steven asked Joining the group.

"I don't know." AJ replied as Brenda just looked away smiling.

"You all remember Lucky." Liz said smiling as he walked into the room.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Zander said as all eyes moved from the unexpected guest to Jason.


	9. War

Jason hands clenched into fists at his sides as the hatred he felt for the other man rolled off him in waves. Everyone watched as the two couples stood face to face.

"Jason, you remember Lucky." Liz said casually. How could he forget. During the first few months after he went to college they'd tried the long distance thing. It worked or so he'd thought but that Christmas when he'd come home so happy to finally have a whole month to spend with her, she'd dropped the bomb.

"_This isn't working Jason, it's not fair to either of us." She'd explained. _

"_Don't tell me what works for me." He replied angry. "What is it, is their someone else?" _

"_No, of course not." She said hurt. "I love you Jason." _

"_You just don't want to be with me." He spat back. _

"_It's not like that." She tried to explain fighting back the tears. "I'm only sixteen Jason. I shouldn't be spending my nights sitting around waiting for the phone to ring." _

"_I never asked you too." He defended. _

"_I know, but I don't want to look back in ten years with regrets. I want to be able to go out with my friends, go to dances, do the things everyone else is doing." She replied. _

"_So go, I never tried to stop you." He replied. _

"_I know, I'm not saying it's your fault, or mine. I just don't want regrets for either of us." She exclaimed frustrated. "There must be hundreds of pretty girls at Yale, look me in the eye and tell me you haven't been tempted. Or that you haven't been invited to a party or out with some friends and said no, because of me." _

"_You're the only girl I want." He stated. _

"_You didn't answer my question." She replied. _

"_Fine, yes. It's true but, I don't care." He declared. _

"_But, I do. I'm sorry Jason. I think we should take a break, see other people." She said sadly. _

"_Fine, let's start now." he replied storming away. They didn't speak again for months. He stopped taking her calls, answering her letters, and he took her advice. He threw himself into the social screen. Joined a fraternity, stayed out late drinking and parting, it was easy to find girls to fill his bed at night but none could fill the hole in his heart. Then one night he'd woken up in a cold sweat, glancing at the blonde sprawled beside him he groaned, moving slowly so not to wake her he pulled himself from the bed stumbling int the bathroom. He splashed cool water on his face trying desperately to remember what the nagging feeling was that woke him. He flipped his phone open glancing to see if he had any messages and then he saw it, the date. April fifth, and it hit him. He quietly closed the door sitting on the edge of the tub as he dialed the familiar number knowing she'd be up. _

"_Hello." She said casually. _

"_Hey, how are you doing?" He asked sympathetically. _

"_I'm, I'm ok." She replied. But, he could hear the waver in her voice. _

"_You don't have to do that, you don't have to pretend., Not with me." He replied gently. _

"_It's stupid, I mean it's been twelve years, but I just miss them so much." She sobbed. _

"_I know sweetie, I know." He soothed. The death of her parents had hit Liz hard. She'd only been four. John and Caroline Webber were good people, good parents and dedicated doctors. They'd met while working a General hospital. Both rising stars in their fields. John an infectious disease specialist and Caroline a pediatric surgeon. They'd turned their backs on a lot of money, prestige and, fame when they'd decided to join doctors without borders after the birth of their first son. While they loved their work, their family always came first. They never went anywhere without their children unless, I was unsafe for the. That's why when the village that they were stationed at became a war zone they'd sent their children on the first plane back to New York to stay with His parents till they could leave. They never got that chance. _

_They talked for hours that night about everything and anything. _

"_Jason, I just. Thanks for calling." Liz said unsurely. _

"_Of course I called, were friends, right?" He'd asked hopefully. _

"_Best friends." She replied he could almost see her smile through the phone. He didn't want to be her friend, not really but, it was a start he'd told himself. For the next month and a half they talked almost daily. About friends, school, their families. He confessed to her he didn't want to be pre med anymore and let her vent when she'd announced to her family she wanted to go to art school much to their dismay. They never discussed dating, each other or anyone else, they were both afraid to test the newfound friends ship but when he went home that summer he was determined to tell her the truth. That he missed her, loved her and wanted her back. _

_She'd leapt into his arms when he'd gone to surprise her at Kelly's. They caught up over a milkshake and he was just about to confess everything when a guy approached the table Sliding onto the bench next to Liz and putting an arm around her. _

"_Jason, I don't think you've met Lucky." She said nervously bitting her lower lip. "My boyfriend." She added hesitantly. _

Here they were again. It didn't hurt any less this time.

"She went to far." AJ said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steven demanded.

"Guys calm down. Let's not make this any worse than it already is." Skye tried to defuse the situation.

"You know exactly what I mean." AJ shot back ignoring her.

"Oh, it's ok for Jason to get married but, Liz is supposed to be a nun." Zander asked furiously.

"We all know she only brought him here to hurt Jason." Skye replied.

"Good for her then." Zander replied furiously. "He deserves it."

"You know what, shut up." AJ hissed. "I've tried telling you both for years, you don't know the whole story. Jason made a mistake, and has more than paid for it."

"Says you." Zander declared.

"Shut up Zander." Skye said rolling her eyes. "AJ's right, theirs more to it than you know."

"Then enlighten us?" Steven demanded. "Come on, what's the excuse that gives Jason a free pass for breaking our sister's heart?"

"I didn't say that." AJ began.

"That's what I thought." Steven interrupted. "You know what there is more to the story than you guys know." He said stalking away from the group with Zander right behind him.

"I can't believe those two." Skye declared furiously storming away with AJ.

"Well, we knew it would happen eventually." Carly sighed.

"Yup." Brenda replied.

"Ok, I'm confused, what finally happened?" Dillion asked.

"They choose sides." Carly explained. "I guess we can't avoid it either."

"I guess not." Brenda sighed.

"So I'm with him and your.."

"With her. This wont end well." Brenda finished for her.

"I know, see you at work." Carly said walking over to the corner Skye and AJ sat whispering in.

As Brenda walked over to Steven and Zander who were glaring at their former friends.

"Ok, still confused." Dillion said shaking his head.

"Piece of advice." Lois offered. Dillion nodded turning to his sister in law. "Just try to stay out of it."

"Ok, but Who's side our you guys on?" He asked them curiously.

"Honestly." Ned began. "I just pray they work it out before it gets to nasty."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Dillion my poor naive brother." Ned said shaking his head. "It's been three years coming. Since you've been here you've seen as hard as it is to believe a very tame version of the Quartermains. And the Webber's, well they're just as bad. This isn't some silly family dispute that'll blow over in a few days, it's war."


	10. Taking sides

Dinner was a tense affair. The only two people who seemed to be enjoying themselves where Jason and Liz but, it was all a show for the other. And now that the Webber and Quartermain siblings had taken their respective sides conversations were hard to start and/or keep going. Well, aside from the snide comments made to each other across the table in hushed tones. Audrey and Lila seemed to be the only two unaware of the sudden tension but, they just choose to ignore it. They'd learned long ago when to meddle in their grandchildren's affairs and when they needed to work them out on their own. They'd quietly decided before sitting down to eat that they didn't need to step in, yet anyways.

"Excuse me." Liz said shrugging Lucky's arm off her shoulder and smiling politely as she stepped back from the table disappearing down the hallway. Five minutes later Jason stood abruptly excusing himself and hurrying down the same hallway. Five minutes later, when neither had yet returned the table was filled with hushed conversations of what could possibly be keeping them.

"Maybe I should.." AJ began standing.

"Sit down." Lila ordered. "Jason and Elizabeth are both adults, I'm sure neither of them have gotten lost on their way to the bathroom."

Garden:

Liz walked down the hall intent on splashing some cool water on her face. She couldn't believe herself sometimes, what possessed her to do this. Jason, that's what, he always made her act crazy and irrational. She paused as she passed the glass doors leading out into Lila's rose garden deciding instead to get some fresh air she stepped outside. She told herself not to but her feet wouldn't obey her mind and she found herself standing in the gazebo, the same gazebo that she'd had her pretend wedding in at six, the one where he'd given her, her first real kiss at eleven, where they danced in the moonlight after his senor prom, and hers not wanting the nigh to end, the same place they'd stood when she'd finally answered his question, finally made her choice. She spun sensing his presence and they're they were again.

"How dare you bring him here." Jason spat anger overriding his hurt.

"Why do you care?" She asked furiously. "Your getting Married Jason." She reminded him. "Why do you care what I do, Who I see?"

"Do you hate me that much?" He asked his anger fading.

"No, that's the problem." She laughed sadly. "You know it's almost funny. He always accused me of using him just to make you jealous, and now I am."

"And it worked, it always worked even when you weren't doing it intentionally." Jason replied.

"What do you want?" She asked

"That's a loaded question." He replied.

_Flashback:_

"_I don't want to be your best friend." Jason shouted. "We've never been friends." _

"_How can you say that?" Liz asked tearfully. _

"_Because, I love you, I can hardly remember at time when I didn't. I can't sit here and watch you with him. I can't be your shoulder to cry on when he does something stupid. Don't run to me when you have a fight. You can't have it all. Your either with him or with me and you've made it very clear what you want and I'm not it." He shouted frustrated. _

"_We agreed." She began. _

"_Don't tell me we agreed to see other people, because we didn't. You wanted to see other people, you broke up with me, I never wanted any of it." He interrupted. _

"_So you expect me to believe there hasn't been anyone else, that you haven't dated anyone since we broke up?" She demanded. _

"_You want to know the truth?" He asked smirking. She nodded defiantly. "They've been lots of girls, I'd give you names but, honestly I don't think many of them gave me theirs." _

"_You're a pig." She said blushing. _

"_What sweetheart like you said, did you expect me to sit in my dorm room and pine for you while you run around with Lucky?" He asked. _

"_Don't worry you wont have to worry about being my friend anymore." She said hurt. _

"_Good." He said storming away. His heart breaking as he left her crying on the docks. _

_They made up a few days later right before he left for school. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm an ass, please, I can't leave things this way." Jason begged as she tried vainly to ignore him. _

"_No, you were right, it's not fair for me to throw Lucky in your face all the time." She conceded. "I just wanted to be your friend so badly I didn't consider your feelings." _

"_You know how I feel about you, but I'd rather be your friend than nothing at all." Jason replied. _

_But things didn't get better. For the next two years she'd flip flopped between them. running from one man to the other. Jason was trapped he didn't know how to stop it. Many times he considered walking away. But, he knew he wouldn't be able to, he could never cut her out of his life. Ever time she ran to him he accepted her with open arms holding tightly always knowing in the back of his mind she'd be leaving him to return to Lucky yet again ripping out his heart over and over again. The summer after his second year of College and her first he came home unsure of what to expect. He hadn't herd from her in months and part of him feared that she'd finally made her choice. That night he walked out in the rose garden to find her standing their smiling sadly in the moonlight and his heart stopped. He wanted to turn and run back into the house, hide in his room until school started again but, he was drawn to her like a magnet. He found himself standing in front of her in the gazebo unable to speak. _

"_I knew you'd come out here eventually." She said nervously breaking the silence. _

"_How, how have you been." He asked casually hoping she didn't notice the shake in his voice. _

"_Honestly, not so great, but it's getting better." She sighed. _

"_That's good." He said avoiding her gaze. "What do you want?" He finally asked. _

"_That's a loaded question." She laughed he finally met her gaze stunned by the sadness he found in her deep blue eyes. "I ended things with Lucky." She stated at his questioning gaze. He sighed looking away, so it was his turn again, but for how long. _

"_Am I supposed to care?" He asked unable to hide the edge in his voice. _

"_I deserve that." She sighed. "I broke up with him three months ago." she paused as he looked up surprised. "I'm sorry I didn't call you or answer your calls or letters but, I realized how unfairly I treated you. It would have been so easy to call you, to let you fix things for me again but, I needed to do this on my own. I had a lot of things to think about. Nothing in my life was making sense anymore, everything had gotten so off track. I didn't like myself anymore and I needed to change that before I saw you, I couldn't face you until I had." _

"_So you worked everything out?" He asked trying to sound detached. She nodded smiling sadly. _

"_You asked what I wanted," She paused bitting her bottom lip nervously. "I want you Jason, I've always wanted you." She admitted. "I know I'm probably to late.." She was cut off by his lips crashing against hers. It wasn't a fairy tale ending. They didn't just fall back into the place they'd once been but, they spent the rest of the summer working it out. There were a lot of fights, confessions and tears but by the time they parted to return to school they were friends again. And real friends this time without secrets and mix signals wedged between them. But it was ok because neither of them were ready for more. But, after a while the proverbial elephant in the room was building again. When they came home for spring break they found themselves once again in the flowered covered gazebo each waiting for the other to make the first move. _

"_Jason, what are we doing?" She asked. _

"_Standing." He stated smirking. _

"_Funny, real funny." She laughed mock glaring at him. "Is their someone else? You know what screw it I don't care." She said shocking him as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him senseless. She pulled away leaving them both breathless panting for air. "If there is you better warn her she's in for one hell of a fight." She declared turning and walking down the pathway into the house leaving Jason to stare at her stunned. His brain finally kicked in and he quickly made his way to her pulling her to a stop. _

"_Their's noone else." he explained quickly smiling brightly. "And if there was, she'd never have stood a chance." He finished pulling her into his arms. "You're the only girl for me, you always have been, and always will be." _

"_So I guess this means were not friends anymore." Liz said smiling as they broke apart for air. _

"_Defiantly more than friends." Jason replied. _

"Not anymore." She replied. "You made your choice." She replied walking away.

"Are you seeing him again?" He asked causing her to pause.

"That's none of your business." She replied spinning around to face him. "Maybe I am."

"Why would you do that after everything?" He asked confused as she walked away without answering.

They ignored everyone's questioning gazes as they returned. Everyone watching the duo curiously. Surprised as Liz returned to her fake cheerful smiles as Lucky slung an arm around her possessively. But more confusing was the concerned way Jason seemed to study her every move.

The way his icy glare caused Lucky to shift uncomfortably and pull his arm back from around her shoulder. And the almost grateful look Liz shot Jason as Lucky finally unable to stand Jason's threatening gaze excused himself early and left.

"What do you think happened while they were in the 'bathroom'" Carly asked Brenda quietly. She shrugged turning to the other woman.

"Well, do you think it was a good thing, or a bad thing?" Dillion asked from his place between them.

"To soon to tell." Brenda replied.

"Things seemed to have calmed down." Dillion offered.

"Ever hear of the calm before the storm?" Carly asked. "Spenser sure couldn't wait to get out."

"Let's hope he stays out." Brenda sighed.

"What do you know?" Carly demanded quietly.

"Nothing more than you do, but I have my suspicions, none of them good." Brenda replied.

"Keesha doesn't look to happy." Dillion commented.

"No, she doesn't." Carly said glancing at her.

"But, do we care?" Brenda asked grinning.

"No, not particularly." Carly replied quirking an eyebrow at Brenda.

"Should we?" Brenda asked smiling.

"No, probably not." Carly replied.

"But were going to." Brenda said smiling.

"Oh, absolutely." Carly said grinning.


	11. Distractions

"I'm an idiot, and I don't want to talk about it." Liz informed her family as she helped Courtney strap the kids in the car.

"Here." Steven said handing Courtney his keys. "Do you guys mind going with Courtney in the mini van?" He asked his grandparents.

"No, of course not, here." Steve said handing him the keys to his car. "We'll see you at home."

"Let's go." Steven said As he and Zander walked toward their grandparent's car dragging Liz behind him. They didn't talk as Steven drove aimlessly around the city. He pulled open the glove compartment and grabbed the map inside. "Here." He said handing it to Liz. She took it with a small smile.

"Your kidding right?" She asked laughing.

"Nope, point." Steven said grinning.

"We haven't done this in years." She laughed closing her eyes.

"No peeking." Zander declared placing his hand over her eyes.

"Ok, here." She said pointing to a spot on the map.

"Zander navigate." Steven said as Liz handed him the map.

"Turn left at the light." Zander said glancing at the street signs.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Liz laughed. It was a game they came up with after Steven got his licence.

The three of them had piled into the car excitedly but, as it turned out they had nowhere to go.

"Ok, who's bored." Zander asked after an hour of driving around the town. "We've past this block three times."

"Well, where do we want to go?" Steven asked annoyed.

"Oh, I know!" Liz said excitedly from the back seat.

"Where?" Steven asked.

"Do you have a map?" She asked.

"Um, I think there's one in the glove compartment." He replied confused.

"Here." Zander said fishing it out. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Liz said with a smirk as she unfolded it. She closed her eyes waving a finger around before sitting it down on the map. "Here."

"Where is here?" Steven asked.

"Who cares? It's an adventure." Liz replied handing the map back to zander pointing out their destination.

"And what are we going to do when we get there?" Zander asked.

"Why would we want to know, where's the fun in that?" Liz asked.

"Ok, get on the highway here." Zander said glancing down at the map.

"This is crazy." Steven declared but did so. And so the tradition was born. Every time one of them got their licence or, was having a bad day, or they just all happened to have nothing to do they would pile into the car and drive somewhere unknown. The first night they found this great little truck stop that served the best pie they'd ever had. Another time they happened across a carnival. Sometimes they'd make it to there destination and find nothing really interesting but, that wasn't the point even if they didn't happen across something along the way it was always an adventure. The thrill of the unknown so to speak.

They drove for an hour joking over past excursions when she saw it.

"Ohhh pull over." She said grinning.

"What?" Zander asked following her gaze when he saw it his eyes lit up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Steven said laughing.

"Nope come on Dr no fun." Zander teased as Steven parked.

"I just can't believe we drove all this way to sit in a bar." Steven said.

"Not just any bar." Liz declared Glancing up at the rusted sign reading The Cellar. "Look" she said pointing at the blinking neon light in the window."

"Oh no, no way in hell." Steven declared reading it.

"What, is Dr. no fun afraid?" Zander asked.

"Stop calling me that and no I'm not afraid." Steven declared.

"So you'll do it?" Zander asked skeptically.

"How about we make this interesting." Liz said as Zander pulled open the door. "Fifty bucks each to the person who can stay on the longest."

"Your on." Zander said grinning. "Dr no fun?"

"I'd be happy to take your money." Steven said. "Who's first?"

"1,2,3, not it." Liz and Steven said.

"Damn." Zander cursed. "I guess me." He said walking over to the bar and ordering them some drinks.

'Right this way." the bartender said hopping over the bar with a grin.

"Here." Zander said handing them their drinks.

"What's going on Joe?" a regular asked.

"Oh we've got some newcomers here that wana take a spin on Betsy." He replied laughing.

"Good luck." The man said spinning around in stool to watch.

"She's temperamental." Another yelled.

"Ten bucks says he loses his lunch." Another laughed. Soon the whole bar was turned watching eagerly.

"The bar record is ten minutes, you beat it and drinks are on the house." Joe explained.

"Ten minutes, that's all." Liz asked.

"Sweet heart, you'll be lucky to last one." Joe laughed.

"Ok, are we going by our first time or best time?" Zander asked pulling off his coat.

"Best time." Steven replied.

"Ok then." Zander said draping his coat over a chair. "Let's go."

An hour later Liz laughed as a very drunk Zander was thrown to the floor yet again and an equally drunk Steven helped him up as they both stumbled back to the table.

"Your turn Dr no fun." Zander slurred.

"No fun, I'll show you no fun. I'm Dr fun." Steven declared.

"Hello." Liz said pulling out her phone. "Oh Gramps, I'm sorry I should have called."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Steve replied. "Where are you I can barley hear you."

"I know, it's loud. It's a long and very funny story that I promise to tell you in the morning." Liz laughed.

"Ok, drive carefully." Steve began. "Wait, Courtney wants to talk to Steven."

"Hold on" Liz said Courtney wants to talk to Steven." Liz said nervously to Zander.

"Dr fun is currently unavailable." Zander said taking the phone. "And, the room wont stop spinning."

"Zander Liz scolded grabbing the phone back. "We'll be home soon." She said "Don't worry he's fine." Liz said hanging up.

"You gona go again?" Zander asked watching Steven struggle to stay on.

"Nope, I'm done for the night." Liz laughed.

"But, you were so close. Just two more minutes." Zander declared.

"Yeah, but I wont be able to sit tomorrow as it is." Liz laughed.

"I need a drink." Zander said trying to stand.

"No, I think you've had enough." Liz replied.

"You may be right." Zander conceded falling back in his chair. "Think he'll do it?"

"What?" Liz asked glancing up. "I don't know, I don't think he can hang on much longer."

"How long?" Zander asked.

"Um," Liz said glancing at the stop clock. "Oh my god!"

"And the new Record of eleven minutes ten seconds goes to Dr Fun!" Joe declared as the Bar broke out into applause.

Webber Mansion:

"Ok, easy guys, don't want to wake the children." Liz said as they stumbled into the house.

"Where have you been?" Courtney asked shocked at Zander and Steven's drunken state.

"I broke the record!" Steven declared excitedly.

"He did, it was fantastic." Zander added.

"What record would that be?" Steve asked leaning against the door way with a smirk.

"Gramps, you didn't have to wait up." Liz said surprised.

"No, but after our phone call, I was to intrigued to sleep." he said smiling. "So, what record does my grandson now hold?"

"Dr Fun is currently the record holder for longest amount of time riding Betsy." Zander said proudly.

"Who's Betsy?" Courtney asked confused.

"A mechanical bull." Liz said as the three of them burst into laughter.


	12. secrets

"Steven wait." Jason called hurrying after him.

"What?" Steven groaned. He had one hell of a hangover, had just finished a double shift at the hospital, and didn't really feel like talking to Jason even when he felt well. They had a good routine of ignoring each other. He wondered why he was seeking him out now.

"You look like hell." Jason commented catching up.

"If that's all you wanted.." Steven said turning to leave.

"Wait." Jason said grabbing his arm.

"What?" Steven asked annoyed as he jerked his arm from Jason's grasp.

"We used to be friends." Jason began.

"Things change." Steven said bitterly.

"Look, I know, and I understand. Believe me, if I was you I'd hate me to." Jason replied. "But believe it or not I still care about Elizabeth, I always will."

"Is there a point in here somewhere?" Steven asked.

"Ok, I need you to listen to me, it isn't about me, though you'll probably think it is." Jason tried to explain.

"Get on with it already." Steven said impatiently.

"She wont listen to me, not anymore but, if Liz was my sister, I'd keep her away from Spenser." Jason replied.

"Why?" Steven demanded.

"I can't say. I promised her I wouldn't." Jason replied.

"That's crap, just tell me why." Steven demanded.

"You'll have to ask her." Jason said evasively.

"Ask her what?" Steven asked.

"Why they broke up." Jason replied.

"Look, I don't have time for your games." Steven said furiously. "Liz is a big girl, she can see whoever she wants."

"You don't understand." Jason said frustrated.

"Then explain it to me." Steven replied.

"I can't, she'll never forgive me." Jason replied.

"Fine." Steven replied turning to leave again.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Jason asked.

"Why should I?" Steven asked. "Because you asked me to? I don't think so. Play mind games with someone else."

"Damn it." Jason swore. He could either keep his promise to her or risk her getting hurt again. He glanced at Steven's rapidly retreating form and knew what he had to do. "He hit her." he called after him. Steven froze as the words left his mouth spinning around.

"If this is some kind of.." Steven began threateningly.

"It isn't a game, I didn't make it up. I wouldn't, and you know it." Jason replied. Steven nodded turning and walking away once again. He paused shifting uneasily for a moment.

"Thank you." He said continuing on his way without looking back.

"Liz, is everything ok?" Sonny asked concerned opening the door and finding her shivering in the hallway. He could tell she'd been crying.

"Is Brenda home?" She asked ignoring his question.

"Sure come in." He said stepping aside.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Brenda asked concerned jumping up from the sofa.

"I just, why do I have to make such a mess out of everything?" She sobbed as Brenda wrapped her arms around her.

"Sonny I found the problem with the contract.." Jason said walking into the living room.

"You!" Liz shouted spinning around furiously. "I can't believe you told him, well, I guess I should be used to you breaking your word."

"Excuse me for being worried about you." Jason shot back.

"Save it, you stopped caring a long time ago." She said furiously.

"No, I sat around waiting for you to call, write, do something anything to give me some hope that you still cared. But, you didn't so I moved on. I'm sorry your having trouble dealing with that." He replied.

"Oh get over yourself." She said rolling her eyes. "Because, I'm over you."

"And I'm over you." He replied.

"Well now that, that's all settled." Sonny began trying to calm everyone down.

"Shut up Sonny." Liz and Jason said their eyes never leaving each others.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you." Liz said shaking her head.

"I'm beginning to feel the same way." Jason replied glaring at her.

"You're an arrogant self centered son of a.." She began.

"Your cute when you get all fired up." Jason cut her off grinning.

"What?" Liz said stunned.

"Your not over me." Jason said cockily.

"Yes I ...Your not over me." Liz accused.

"No, I'm not." he admitted.

"What?" She said stunned. "Your engaged!"

"She knows, I never lied to her about it." He replied calmly.

"You can't have me." She declared.

"Ok." He said shrugging.

"I mean it." She said determinedly.

"I believe you." he said smiling.

"I can't talk to you, your insane." She declared storming out of the apartment.

"What the hell was all that?" Brenda asked after her best fried left.

"That went well." Jason said grinning.

"I think she's right, he's finally lost it." Brenda sighed flopping back onto the sofa.


	13. First Strike

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Edward demanded.

"Someone has been buying up ELQ stocks." AJ replied frustrated.

"Who?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I don't know but at this rate they'll have a majority share." AJ sighed.

"Who would want to do this?" Skye asked. "And no it's not Jax."

"Jason and Sonny wouldn't do this." AJ added.

"You don't think?" Skye asked.

"There gonna pay." AJ declared.

"Who?" Edward asked confused.

"They took away my grant." Steven fumed. "It went to Collins over at mercy."

"But, you won two weeks ago." Courtney said confused.

"Why did they change their mind?" Zander asked stunned.

"I spent years working for this, I don't understand..." Steven trailed off.

"You don't think?" Zander asked.

"They're gonna wish they never messed with us." Steven declared.

"Who?" Courtney asked confused.

"The Webbers, only Steven and Zander could pull this off." AJ spat.

"The Quartermains, this reeks of AJ and Skye." Steven spat.

"I can't take this anymore." Courtney sighed as she slid into the seat next to Carly.

"I know, I hate it to." Carly replied.

"If Steven knew I came out to see you he'd probably divorce me." Courtney said shaking her head. "For fraternizing with the enemy."

"AJ thinks I'm at my moms." Carly admitted.

"Don't look at us, our husbands know exactly where we are." Brenda said amused.

"I'm just glad Ned was smart enough to keep out of it." Lois added.

'I can't even keep up with it all anymore." Courtney replied. "First we don't like Jason, then AJ and Skye are added to the list, then my husband comes home the drunken mechanical bull riding champ and the next day he and Liz have a huge fight and now Zander and Steven are pissed at each other."

"Mechanical Bull riding champ?" Brenda asked laughing.

"It's name is Betsy." Courtney said grinning.

"Wait, why are Steven and Liz fighting?" Carly asked.

"Steven told Jason something her shouldn't have, right?" Brenda asked.

"Apparently." Courtney replied. "How do you know?"

"She and Jason fought about it, but I'm not sure exactly what it was." Brenda replied.

"Me either." Courtney sighed.

"Ok, but why are Zander and Steven fighting?" Lois asked.

"Apparently Steven and Liz have some secret." Courtney shrugged. "I'm just his wife, it's not like he tells me anything."

"I know what you mean." Carly nodded. "I mean when I first married AJ I was jealous. It's like the six of them have this secret club that we can't join. And trust me I tried. But, now it's all falling apart and I just wish they'd make up."

"Are you guys coming to dinner tonight?" Lois asked.

"Yes, Audrey insisted." Courtney sighed.

"This is gonna be interesting." Brenda smirked.

"I'm just praying there's not bloodshed." Lois sighed.

"Who do you think will come to blows first?" Brenda asked.

"Zander and AJ." Carly replied knowingly.

"What do you know?" Brenda demanded.

"Let's just say, the wars begun." Courtney replied.

"The grant?" Carly asked.

"And The stocks." Courtney nodded.

"This is gonna be an evening to remember." Carly replied.

"What do you want?" Liz asked annoyed.

"For you to stay away from my fiancee." Kesha replied.

"Or what?" Liz asked rolling her eyes. "For your information, he keeps putting his nose in my business, not the other way around."

"You can fool everyone else with this innocent act but, I'm on to you sweetie." Kesha fumed. "You came back for one reason, but it's to late, you can't have him."

"If your so sure about that, why are you here now?" Liz demanded. "If you have doubts about Jason, that's your problem, not mine." She said pushing past her. "See you at dinner, sweetie." Liz mocked as she walked away.


	14. Sharing Secrets

"I'm not going." Steven declared furiously. "After the crap they pulled."

"No way in hell I'm sitting at the same table as those traitors." Zander added.

"And You dear?" Steve asked amused. "Any objections?"

"Jason is insane and I don't want to be within ten feet of him." Liz shrugged.

"What did he do?" Zander demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Liz sighed.

"Just leave it alone." Steven added.

"Oh what?" Zander asked. "Is this another secret for just the two of you? Sorry to intrude I'm just your brother."

"Zander." Steven warned.

"No, I dropped everything and moved cross country with you, I've always had your back, and I want to know why you two have been keeping secrets from me." Zander said furiously.

"It's not about you." Steven growled.

"Stop!" Liz screamed frustrated. "Just stop fighting." She begged tearfully.

"I'm sorry, don't cry, I hate it when you cry." Zander said uncomfortably.

"I didn't choose Steven over you Zander, I never would pick one over the other, I love you both, you know that." Liz sighed. "I didn't want to tell him either, but I had to."

"What is all the screaming about?" Audrey demanded walking downstairs.

"The children don't want to go to dinner tonight." Steve replied giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well we all going, and that's final." Audrey informed them sternly.

"But Grams." Zander began.

"But Grams What?" Audrey asked.

"Nothing." Zander muttered defeated.

"Now this has gone on long enough, The Quartermains are our friends, I'd like you to try and remember that." Audrey lectured. "Now, we'll be leaving in an hour, and I expect you to all be ready."

"Yes Grams." They chorused.

"Zander." Liz called as he began to walk upstairs. "I think we need to talk."

"You don't have to." Zander began.

"No, I want to." Liz replied. "Come on let's take a walk."

"Where are you guys off too, Grams will kill us if we try and ditch." Steven warned from his place on the porch swing next to Courtney.

"Just going for a walk." Liz replied. "It's time to get it all out in the open. You wanna come with?"

"Sure." Steven nodded standing up.

"I'll just go get the kids ready." Courtney sighed.

"Courtney wait." Liz called after her. "I'd like it if you would come too."

"Yeah, let Grams worry about the kids." Steven added.

"Ok." Courtney smiled taking his hand.

"Well," Liz began as they made their way down the block. "The big secret is about when I was in Paris, right before I came back and found out about Jason and Sam."

"Lying cheating son of a." Zander muttered.

"Zander." Liz sighed.

"Sorry." He shrugged. "Go ahead."

"While I was there I found out I was pregnant." Liz admitted sadly. "Right after the waking up in a hospital and being told I'd just miscarried."

"Elizabeth." Zander began stunned.

"That's why I came home early." She continued. "After they released me two days later, I got the first flight back. I wanted to tell Jason in person, so I went strait to the penthouse, that's when Brenda found me, and told me everything."

"I'll kill him." Zander growled.

"No, you wont." Liz said determinedly. "He doesn't know, I never told him. That's a big part of why I left, I mean if it had just been about Jason and Sam I probably wouldn't have. Don't get me wrong I was pissed, but I would have stayed with him, fought for him. Part of me felt I didn't even really have a right top be mad, not after what I put him through with Lucky but, I couldn't watch her have his baby, his first child. Not when it was supposed to be me. And I couldn't say anything after that, not with the way everyone was treating me, looking at me. There goes poor Lizzy. If they knew...The only reason I told Steven was because there was a problem with the insurance, I needed him to work it out for me or else..."

"They would have contacted Gramps." Zander finished for him.

"I didn't want him and Grams to know, anyone to know, I knew Steven would keep it secret." Liz explained.

"Are you ever going to tell Jason?" Courtney asked.

"I tried once, but I don't know how." Liz sighed. "That's a big part of why I stayed away so long too. I mean the longer it went the harder it would be to tell him and now. He'll hate me for lying to him. We should head back, Grams is going to have a coronary if we don't show up for dinner."

"I feel so bad, I shouldn't have pushed her to tell me." Zander sighed as Liz went inside.

"I don't know how she did it, got through it on her own." Courtney said brushing away her tears.

"She's tougher than she looks." Steven smiled sadly.

"I'm going to make sure she's ok." Courtney replied. "You make sure the kids haven't killed Grams." She ordered Steven.

"Come on, we should get ready too." Steven sighed following her inside.

"Liz." Courtney called poking her head through the ajar door.

"Hey, can I borrow your brown boots?" Liz asked pulling her hair up.

"Sure." Courtney replied. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine." Liz shrugged. "Honestly I just don't want to think about it."

"I understand." Courtney replied. "I just...I wanted to thank you..for , well telling me I guess. That sounds so lame."

"I understand." Liz said flopping onto her bed. "I know it isn't always easy for you, and part of that's my fault. I wasn't the most welcoming person when Steven started bringing you around and, it's not about you, honestly. You've been nothing but nice to me, you've been a great friend and I know we sometimes make you feel like..."

"An outsider." Courtney said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah." Liz sighed. "But your not, your family and as crazy as you are to have married into this family, you're a Webber. It's just...Steven and Zander are the only two people who've always been there for me. After our parents died, even when we came here to live with Gram and Gramps, it was just us."

"I get it, really I do." Courtney said with a small smile. "And I admit I was jealous for a long time, but you don't have to worry about me. I love Steven and I know he loves me, you don't have to feel bad if you exclude me sometimes. It's just nice that it's not all the time anymore."

"Have I told you lately you're my favorite sister in law?" Liz asked laughing.

"I'm your only sister in law." Courtney laughed. "And your only saying that to get to my boots."

"I know, and I feel bad about that I really do." Liz began as Courtney silenced her with a pillow.

"You know this would probably be a lot hotter if one of them wasn't our sister." Zander said smirking in the doorway. "I mean Courtney's hot and all but Liz your really killing this fantasy for me."

"Hey that's my wife." Steven said shoving him playfully.

"Oh hi guys." Liz said ducking out of the way of Courtney's pillow.

"You two ready or do we have to separate you?" Zander asked.

"Well be good." Liz laughed.

"Promise." Courtney added grinning.

Q's Mansion:

"Stop pacing." Carly demanded frustratedly.

"I can't believe they have the nerve to show up here for dinner." AJ said furiously.

"Who are you two kidding Audrey is making them come just like Grandmother is making you play nice." Ned sighed.

"I thought you were staying out of it." Skye snapped.

"Oh I am." Ned said holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"You need to calm down, stress is bad for the baby." Jax said rubbing her shoulders.

"Someone's here." Skye said ignoring him as she shot out of her seat at the sound of the doorbell.

"Hey guys..ok I'm missing something here." Jason said sensing the tension in the room.

"We thought you were them." AJ spat.

"Who us?" Zander asked with a forced smile as they entered the den.

"Oh great everyone's here." Lila beamed as Edward wheeled her in followed by Alan and Monica.


	15. More secrets

"How's everything at the Hospital?" AJ asked with a smirk.

"I lost my grant." Steven said glaring.

"Oh that to bad dear." Lila said sympathetically. "I know how you were counting on that."

"Don't worry about it, I decided to diversify." Steven said matching AJ's smirk with one of his own. "I invested in some stocks, you know building a nest egg for the kids, college is expensive. Plus it gives me something to do with my newfound free time."

"Your telling me." Monica laughed. "Emily's tuition is almost as much as we paid to send all three of them to school." She joked.

"You need to be careful with the market the way it is, don't want to get in over your head." Edward advised.

"Oh, we know what we're doing." Zander smirked.

"How'd your interview go?" Skye asked with a knowing smile.

"It turned out the position had already been filled." Zander replied not rising to her bait. "But, that's ok, I found something else, something better."

"Really what?" Lila asked.

"Oh, A magazine Gia was shooting a cover for was looking for a new junior editor, she mentioned me." Zander said grinning victoriously. "I met with the Editor in Chief and it turned out he read some of the freelance stuff I did for the Times, he loved it, we really hit it off, so Starting Monday, I'm employed again."

"Isn't that terrific." Lila gushed.

"Great." AJ said glaring. "It's nice your girlfriend could get you a job."

"Well not everyone's Grandfather gives them a company." Zander shot back.

"AJ! Zander!" Lila and Audrey scolded.

"Your always were an arrogant ass." AJ continued ignoring them.

"I'd rather be arrogant than a loser like you." Zander said standing up furiously.

"He's not worth it, your better than he is." Skye said grabbing AJ's arm as he rose out of his seat.

"You think your better than us? You always were a spoiled little brat." Steven spat furiously.

"I'm spoiled, I forgot you grew up in the mansion four blocks away." Skye sneered.

"Guys please don't." Liz begged.

"Really this isn't necessary." Jason groaned as Zander and AJ lunged at each other across the table knocking plates and cups everywhere as they rolled to the floor.

"Please, make them stop." Liz begged meeting his gaze as Jason and Sonny went to break them up with little success.

"That's Enough!" Lila yelled over the din.

"You two will stop this nonsense right this minute!" Audrey added furiously as the two men froze.

"Your right Grams." Steven said glaring. "It is enough, I'm sick of it all, I'm sick of pretending that were all still friends when were not."

"I couldn't agree more." Skye seethed.

"So, I don't think we'll be attending the rehearsal diner next week or the wedding, so let me give my toast now." Steven said picking up one of the fallen wine glasses. "To the lying cheating bastard who broke my sister's heart, I couldn't be happier for him, he can ruin someone else's life from now on."

"Oh that's rich coming from you." AJ sneered.

"AJ." Jason said warning.

"No, what's that supposed to mean?" Steven demanded.

"Nothing, just drop it." Jason said forcefully.

"No, I think it's time that the truth came out." Skye replied furiously.

"She should know it's his fault." AJ said glaring

"You promised." Jason said frustrated.

"I want to know what's going on and I want to know now!" Steven demanded.

"So do I." Liz said unsurely.

"Fine, you want the truth." Jason sighed. "The truth is I never slept with Sam, I knew the baby wasn't mine from the beginning, it couldn't have been."

"What..What are you saying." Liz asked taking a step back unsurely.

"He never cheated on you." Skye replied.

"Then why?" Liz asked tearfully.

"It doesn't matter." Jason sighed.

"It matters to me." Liz said furiously. "Why would you lie to me, about that? Why would you intentionally do that? Did you want to hurt me? No, this has to be a joke. I mean it's one thing if you cheated but to lie and say you did. How could you be that cruel?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." Jason sighed.

"Of course you did, why else...was it payback? For Lucky?" Liz demanded.

"No of course not." Jason said taking a step towards her.

"Then why?" Liz demanded. "WHY?" She screamed when he refused to explain.

"Because." AJ replied. "Because he didn't want you to know your brother was the real bastard."

"Steven?" Courtney asked unsurely.

"I don't know what their talking about." Steven replied glaring.

"AJ leave it be." Jason warned.

"No, perfect Steven was the one who knocked up Sam. Jason said it was his to save him, to protect you." AJ continued ignoring him. "He didn't want to knock him of the pedestal you had him on, to have your families name dragged through the mud, to destroy his marriage, he did it all for you, not to you."

"Tell me he's lying." Courtney said paling.

"You know I'd never do that to you." Steven reassured her.

"Jason?" Liz demanded. "Tell me the truth. Please, just tell me." She begged.

"AJ's not lying." Jason sighed watching her break before him. "But, he doesn't have all the facts. Steven never slept with Sam."

"But you said." AJ began confused.

"And if you had shut your big mouth and Let me explain you'd know." Jason glared.

"Explain it now." Liz begged brokenly.

"Sam came to me, while you were in Paris." Jason began noticing the flash of pain that crossed her face at the mention of the place...

"_Sonny's in Puerto Rico with his wife." Jason sneered as she sauntered into the office._

"_Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm not interested in Sonny anymore." Sam smirked. "He's to wrapped up in the little wife for my liking. Anyways I already found someone more to my liking." _

"_Then why don't you do us all a favor and leave town with him." Jason sighed. _

"_I don't think his wife would like that." Sam laughed. _

"_What don't you find a single guy to annoy and stop trying to ruin peoples marriages." Jason asked._

"_What, are you interested?" Sam asked playfully._

"_No, and I'm hardly single." Jason replied thinking of the ring that sat in his desk drawer."Is there something else you needed?" he asked as she made no move to leave._

"_You know you should be nicer to a pregnant lady." Sam chastised. _

"_Who knocked up a piece of trash like you?" Jason asked._

"_Why should I tell you when your being so mean." Sam pouted. "I think I'll let you find out with the rest of the town."_

"_You honestly enjoy ruining peoples lives don't you?" Jason asked shaking his head._

"_I enjoy the show, and let me tell you this will be a good one." Sam gloated. "Don't worry though, you'll get front row seats." _

"_And why is that?" Jason asked nervously. _

"_Because, You know the father, in fact I believe he's your little girlfriends brother." Sam smirked. "Dr Steven Webber." _

"_Your lying." Jason declared. _

"_Really you don't seem so sure, but don't worry, the paternity test will prove me right." Sam gloated. _

"_You can't do this." Jason said grabbing her arm as she stood. _

"_Why not?" Sam asked. _

"_I'll give you money, whatever you want to just disappear." Jason offered hopefully. _

"_Whatever I want?" Sam asked smirking as he walked into her trap. _

"_Yes." Jason nodded. _

"_I don't know, my baby deserves a father." Sam smirked. "And I don't want to disappear. I like it here." _

"_What do you want?" Jason asked nervously. _

"I agreed to pretend the baby was mine." Jason explained. "I walked right into her trap. I should have never believed her but, the day before Steven had come to me, he and Courtney were having problems, he didn't want the family to know. I panicked. I tried to call you, to tell you the truth before you came home but you never answered my calls and then..then everything spun out of control and you left."

"Why didn't you come to me, why didn't you ask me?" Steven demanded.

"At first I thought it was better if you didn't know, it would be easier, but then I found out she played me." Jason sighed. "Elizabeth?" He asked worriedly as she just sat there staring at him blankly.

"This isn't happening." Liz said laughing crazily. "This is a joke right?"

"Liz." Brenda said grabbing her arm as she swayed unsteadily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Liz demanded turning to her.

"I didn't know." Brenda replied. "Honestly I didn't." She added glaring at her very guilty looking husband.

"Why didn't someone tell me?" Liz demanded. "I thought we were friends." She said turning on Skye and AJ.

"I only knew the baby wasn't Jason's, he never told me who the real father was." Skye said still reeling from the revelation.

"I'm sorry Liz, it wasn't my place." AJ sighed guiltily.

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't change anything." Liz said shaking her head as if to clear the news away. "It just needs to stop, all of it needs to stop."

"Elizabeth." Zander said worriedly.

"No, I'm serious, we know the truth now, so now, we can all move on." Liz said determinedly. "Stop this stupid fighting. There's nothing left to fight over. Sam played us all I guess, but whatever it's over and done with. I'd like to go now please."

"No." Jason said blocking her path.

"Get out of my way Jason." Liz said trying to keep her composer.

"No, I told you the truth, now it's your turn." Jason demanded. "What the hell happened in Paris?"

"What do you mean? Nothing Happened?" Liz lied.

"Then why didn't you answer my calls and then come home early? Why do you Cringe every time I say it?" Jason demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about." Liz lied. "I came home because I missed you."

"That's crap." Jason replied. "I know when your lying remember."

"You must have lost your touch." Liz shrugged.

"Paris." Jason said watching as she closed her eyes to hold back the tears. "Paris."

"Stop." Zander demanded.

"You don't want to do this." Courtney sighed. "Not here, not now."

"You know?" Brenda asked surprised Courtney nodded.

"Know what?" Skye asked.

"Just leave it alone, it's none of our business." Steven replied.

"Easy for you to say, you know what's going on." AJ replied.

"You want to know the truth, well I guess it's the night for it, I didn't leave because Jason cheated on me." Liz replied.

"Then why did you leave?" Jason demanded.

"Because I knew it would hurt less, to leave you then to have you leave me." Liz replied. "Happy? Can I go now?" She asked shoving her way past him as she ran for the door desperate to get away before she broke down.


	16. Peace Talks

"Noone move." Steve ordered as half the room went to chase after her.

"But Gramps we can't just." Zander began silenced with a stern look.

"Brenda why don't you go see if she's alright." Steve half suggested half ordered the young brunet who hurried out the door. He hardly ever raised his voice, but as the Webber kids knew ell, even he had his breaking points and you didn't argue when he was angry. "I want to start off by apologizing for the despicable behavior my grandchildren displayed here this evening."

"I believe it a shared guilt. It has been quiet an evening." Lila replied.

"Nether the less, I expect more of them, no matter what the circumstances." Steven said turning to Steven and Zander. "You were raised batter than this. I can hardly believe you think it is ok to start a brawl in the middle of your grandmother's oldest friends home, which she has so kindly opened up to you countless times. Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" He demanded.

"Were sorry." Steven sighed elbowing Zander who grunted his agreement.

"And you two?" Edward asked turning to Skye and AJ. "Is this the way we treat guests?"

"No." AJ replied hurriedly.

"We apologize as well." Skye added. It was like the twilight zone, Steve was furious and Edward was calm, this couldn't be good.

"This War is over." Edward replied. "What's done is done, but it stops now."

"They started it." Zander grumbled.

"Oh, you were just an innocent bystander." AJ shot back.

"IT"S OVER!" Steve yelled slamming his fist on the table. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." Zander replied.

"Good. Because so help me god, if I hear anymore sabotage of any kind, personal, professional or otherwise I will not hesitate to take you over my knee." Steve threatened.

"Try explaining that at work." AJ snickered.

"That means you too young man." Steve said sternly shutting him up.

"Now that that's settled, this is how it's going to work from now on." Edward calmly explained. "You four will behave, be civil, polite, I don't care if you want to be friends anymore."

"We will be coming for dinner next Friday, you will be attending the wedding, and you will do all this with a smile." Steve continued glaring. "That is if we're still invited after this display. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." They chorused.

"Now, you four will clean this mess, then you may join us in the den." Edward replied wheeling Lila out as Steve took Audrey's arm steering her out of the room.

"Liz wait please, You know I can't run in heals." Brenda called after her best friend. "Thank god." she sighed as she came to a stop.

"This has to be a sick joke." Liz sniffled.

"I'm so sorry honey, if I knew." Brenda sighed. "I feel a little bad about the voodoo curse I had put on him now."

"Voodoo curse?" Liz asked slightly amused.

"Yeah, and the fact I've been calling him a whore behind his back, and to his face for the past two years." Brenda teased. "What are u going to do?"

"What can I do?" Liz sighed. "He's getting married Bren, married. In a little over a week she'll be Mrs Jason Morgan."

"I was there though, when he told you he wasn't over you." Brenda reminded her.

"I know, but it's better this way." Liz sighed sadly.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Brenda asked. "He'll understand."

"I know he would, that's just it." Liz struggled to explain. "And after what I found out tonight, I'm more determined than ever that this wedding should happen."

"Excuse me?" Brenda asked stunned. "Are you on drugs?"

"No." Liz laughed.

"Do you love him?" Brenda asked.

"Yes, and that's why I can't stand in his way, he deserves this. It's his chance." Liz said determinedly.

"I don't understand." Brenda sighed.

"I know, but trust me, I know what I'm doing." She replied.


	17. Gifts

She wasn't going to stand in his way, she only wished he'd stop trying to stand in his own way. Since the dinner two nights ago he'd filled up her voice mail box, twice. She had to block his number. She stopped listening to the messages after the sixth time he'd begged her to call him, to meet him somewhere, to talk to him. She couldn't, so she figured ignore him and he'll give up. Just like last time she thought with a trace of bitterness. Not this time though.

"Grams." Liz called unsurely. "Did someone die?" She asked as she walked downstairs to find the house covered in flowers. Everything from Roses to Daisies littered the house in vases.

"No, it seems there for you." Audrey replied with a knowing smile.

"From who?" Liz asked hesitantly.

"I have no idea." Audrey smiled. "This came with them." She said handing her a card.

"She wouldn't let us peek." Courtney said grinning.

"We know who there from." Zander huffed.

"I don't know, this doesn't really scream Jason to me." Steven shrugged.

"Well?" Steve asked expectantly.

"Well what?" Liz asked.

"Open the damn card." Zander ordered.

"Ok." Liz sighed breaking the seal and pulling out the small florist card. She shook her head as Zander tore it out of her grasp.

"You can't avoid me forever". Zander read. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What else does it say?" Steven asked.

"Nothing, not even signed." Zander shrugged handing it to him.

"He's finally lost his mind." Liz said glancing around the flower strewn room.

"Then they are from Jason?" Courtney asked grinning.

"No, there from the nut job obsessed with Liz." Zander said rolling his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Steven asked.

"Nothing." Liz shrugged pulling out her phone. "Bren...Yeah...I need a favor."

"This came for you today." Johnny said trying to hide his grin as he handed Jason a large manila envelope.

"What is it?" Jason asked tearing it open as he dumped the contents out on the coffee table.

"What the hell?" Sonny asked confused as folded sheets of brightly colored construction paper littered the table.

"I don't know." he said picking up a official looking paper from among the mess and scanning it quickly before handing it to Sonny.

"Dear Mr Morgan, Thank you so much for your generosity. The flowers really brightened up the children's day. Enclosed are cards they have written themselves to express their gratitude for your wonderful gesture. Sincerely, Robin Scorpio. Head of Pediatrics. General Hospital." Sonny read. "What did you do?"

"Elizabeth." Jason sighed.

"This is for you too." Johnny smirked handing him a small white envelope.

"Get Help." Jason read tossing the paper across the room.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked confused as a laughing Johnny explained.

"You should have seen them." Johnny laughed. "Marching down the hallway and delivering the flowers."

"Brenda?' Sonny asked amused as his wife walked in.

"What?" Brenda asked nervously.

"Decided to become a florist?" Sonny asked smirking.

"Oh that." Brenda grinned.

"You know Johnny's my personal assistant, not your delivery boy." Sonny said amused.

"We needed help with the heavy lifting." Brenda said fluttering her lashes dramatically. "Did you honestly think you'd win her back with a few flowers?"

"A few, that was two thousand dollars worth of flowers." Jason shot back.

"You made sick kids happy, money well spent." Brenda shrugged.

"I guess." Jason replied. "So, I guess I just have to think bigger for the next time."

"Next time?" Sonny asked unsurely. "You do realize your getting married in less than a week."

"Mind your own business Sonny." Brenda said shoving him.

"You'll never believe what I found out today." Monica grinned as she walked into then den. "Jason donated almost thousand dollars worth of lowers to the children's ward."

"Isn't that lovely." Lila smiled.

"It seems they were dropped of by Brenda, Courtney and Elizabeth." Alan added.

"Really?" AJ asked surprised sharing a look with Skye.

"Will you excuse us please." Skye said pulling him from the room.

"Hello?" Steven said answering the phone.

"Um hi." Skye said nervously.

"So you heard about the flowers." Steven grinned.

"Yes, what do you know?" AJ demanded.

"Why should I tell you." Zander said grabbing the phone.

"Ever been sat on by a pregnant woman?" Skye threatened.

"Think you can take me?" Zander asked cockily.

"She always could." Steven shrugged.

"I don't know Zander's got a hell of a right hook." AJ replied.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't hit a girl." Steven countered.

"True." AJ nodded.

"Enough, it's not nice to keep a pregnant woman waiting." Skye demanded curiously.

"Fine." Zander conceded telling them all he knew.

"Really, your sure they were from Jason?' AJ asked.

"Yup." Zander replied.

"I don't belive it." Skye laughed.

"If you can't belive that, wait till I tell you what was delivered today." Steven grinned.


	18. Goodbyes?

"What am I supposed to do with a hundred pounds of chocolate." Liz groaned.

"Get really fat." Courtney grinned. "May I?" She asked gesturing to one of the boxes.

"Knock yourself out." Liz sighed.

"To bad Halloween is three months away, we could be the most popular house on the block." Zander quipped.

"How do I make him stop." Liz asked annoyed.

"Zander or Jason?" Steven asked amused.

"You all think this is funny?" Liz asked. "I thought you were on my side."

"Hey, I still think he's an ass, not as much as I did but, you have to give him points for style." Zander shrugged.

"You should tell Keesha, she'd put a stop to it." Courtney offered.

"Yeah and be the reason they don't get married, no thank you." Liz sighed. "I just have to hold out until next week, then he'll be married and he'll stop."

"What makes you so sure." Audrey began turning her head as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Liz said to escape the inquisition of her family. "Hello." She greeted opening the door. "Keesha?" She said stunned.

"You bitch." Keesha screeched slapping her.

"What the hell?" Liz demanded furiously.

"He called it off. He really called it off." Keesha said furiously.

"He..he didn't." Liz groaned.

"You must be so proud of yourself. God I'm such a fool." Keesha said tearfully.

"I didn't. I'll talk to him, I'll make him see how stupid this is." Liz promised.

"No, I can't do it anymore, I deserve better." Keesha said determinedly.

"Please, don't walk away." Liz begged. "I'll leave again, You'll never see or hear from me agin, we can fix this."

"No, because I'm tired of competing." Keesha replied. "I can't win, I knew I never would. I'm nobody's consolation prize."

"Keesha wait." Liz called as she stormed away.

"You'll never believe what Skye just told me." Zander said hanging up his phone.

"Liz?" Steven asked as she stepped back into the kitchen.

"I just got slapped, by Jason's fiancee, well I guess ex fiancee." Liz said still in shock. "He called off the wedding."

"I know, Skye just called." Zander replied.

"Where is he?" Liz demanded.

"The mansion, he was at least." Zander replied.

"What are you going to do?" Steven asked.

"Talk some sense into him." Liz said determinedly walking out the door. She pulled out her phone dialing the all to familiar number.

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked unsurely.

"Yeah, it's me." She sighed. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do." Jason agreed.

"Meet me at our spot in ten minutes." Liz asked.

"I'll be there." He replied.

"Where's there spot?" Courtney asked as they watched her leave.

"I don't know." Zander began whipping out his phone. "Brenda, it's me, ...yeah, I heard..., where's their spot...Really...no there meeting there...yeah see you there." He finished hanging up. "The gazebo in Lila's rose garden." Zander informed them. "Brenda's on her way."

"Should we take the car." Steven began.

"Faster if we just make a run for it, cut across the Jones's yard." Zander cut him off.

"Your going to spy on them?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, wanna come?" Steven asked.

"Of course not." Audrey replied. "Though I do have to return that book I borrowed to Lila."

"I'll get the car." Steve grinned.

"See you guys there." Zander smirked as he and Steven raced out the back door.

"She'd not here yet." Skye said as they hurried into the back den peering out the window.

"Keesha slapped her." Zander said catching his breath.

"What!?" AJ asked stunned.

"She just stopped by our house." Steven explained. "Liz said she was going to talk some sense into him."

"What does that mean?" Skye demanded.

"Hell if I know." Zander shrugged.

"Is this a good thing?" AJ asked confused.

"Maybe, there she is." Steven exclaimed. "Damn I can't hear anything."

"I heard that." Skye said jumping at the clap of thunder.

"I wish I could read lips." Zander sighed.

"That would be useful." AJ nodded.

"He looks upset." Skye said studying the couple.

"Do you think she's telling him?" Steven asked.

"Oh god, she's trying to make him hate her." Zander realized.

"What? Why?" AJ demanded.

"So he'll marry Keesha." Steven replied.

"I'm so confused." Skye groaned. "Why would she want him to marry Keesha?"

"Don't ask me." Zander shrugged. "I know about 'it' and I don't get it."

"What's 'it'?" AJ demanded. "Come on we're friends again, tell us."

"It's Liz's business." Steven sighed. "Really I can't tell you."

"But that can't be why she's pushing him away?" Zander began. "Can it?"

"Someone just tell me what's going on?" Skye demanded.

"YOU WERE PREGNANT!" Jason's voice carried into the small room.

"Ok, you two talk." AJ said threateningly.

"She lost the Baby." Steven conceded.

"In Paris." Skye said realizing. "Oh god how horrible." She said tearing up.

"Jason wouldn't leave her over that." AJ insisted.

"What aren't you telling us?" Skye demanded.

"That's all I know." Zander said casting a glance at his nervous brother.

"We've all seen the way Jason is around kids." Steven sighed. "How much he wants them."

"Yes but..." AJ trailed off.

"I was feeling so sick, but I wanted to experience the city, not a hotel room, so I went out. I was in a café when the pain hit, god it hurt so much, I passed out, and when I woke up...I lost the baby, I'm so sorry Jason." Liz said turning away. unable to face him.

"It wasn't your fault." Jason insisted spinning her around.

"I didn't even think...I should have known, shouldn't I have?" She said sobbing. "I lost our baby."

"Why didn't you tell me?' Jason asked ignoring his own tears as he brushed hers away.

"It hurt to much." She admitted. "I lost our baby and Sam was...it was all like some sick joke."

"Elizabeth please look at me." Jason begged tilting her head up. "We both made mistakes. But fifteen years ago, right here in this very spot I kissed you and since then, since before that, since as long as I can remember there hasn't been anyone else that even came close to you in my heart. We've been through so much, we can get through this to, please just say you want to try."

"I can't let you do that." Liz said pulling away.

"It wasn't your fault." He insisted. "We can get through this together, please don't Leave me again."

"You just don't understand." She sobbed. "Please, you need to let me go."

"No, not again. I'm not just going to sit back and let you leave this time, I love you Elizabeth. I know a lots happened, but we're strong enough to get past it. We can survive this, we can have the life we always dreamed. All the things we wanted, they can all still happen. You just need to stay with me. We belong together." He insisted.

"You can still have all the things we wanted, just not with me." Elizabeth sobbed. "You need to go after Keesha, tell her you made a mistake. Our dreams died in Paris."

"Please, you need to forgive me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you just give me a chance, please just one chance." He begged.

"It's not about forgiving you, or loving you Jason. I can't have that life we wanted, not anymore, but you can and I'd never forgive myself if I stopped you from doing it." She said whipping away her tears.

"I don't understand." Jason began confused.

"We had so many plans." She said unable to meet his gaze. "Everything was worked out, the perfect life. I wanted it so badly, I still do, but it's not going to happen. You need to accept that."

"No." He shook his head. "No, I wont give up on you. You gave this back to me, but it's yours." He said holding out the shimmering diamond. "Even if..even if You hadn't taken it with you, I could never have given it to another woman. I don't want to, you're the only woman I want. I want you to be Mrs Jason Morgan, my wife, my best friend, my everything."

"The mother of your children." She offered dryly.

"When your ready." He replied.

"I'll never be ready Jason." She sighed. "I'll never have your children, I can't. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Our dreams died in Paris. I lost our baby and any chance of ever having children."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked stunned.

"I can't have children Jason, not your or anyone else's." She said calmly pulling her hand out of his grasp. "I love you Jason, I always have and I always will. And I forgive you for everything, even this." She said smiling sadly as she reached up brushing a soft kiss against his lips. "Good bye Jason." She said as she turned running across the wet lawn.

"Elizabeth Wait." Jason called grabbing her hand as she stepped out into the pouring rain.

"Stop chasing me Jason, please, just stop, it's over." She said leaving him in the rain.

"What do we do now?" Skye asked brushing away her tears as they watched Jason sit on the gazebo steps ignoring the pounding rain staring in the direction Liz walked off.

"I can't believe Jason let her leave like that." AJ sighed.

"She didn't give him much of a chance to stop her." Steven replied.

"Uh oh, I think he spotted us." Brenda sniffled as his gaze swept to the window.

"Maybe one of us should go talk to him." Steven began.

"No." Zander said never turning from his place at the bay window. "Even Jason can figure this one out on his own."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Skye asked confused.

"Go on, you can do it." Zander urged quietly as Jason moved his gaze from the surprise audience to Liz's retreating form.

As if he could hear him Jason stood with sudden clarity and ran skidding on the sopping wet long as he hurried to catch her.

"Thank god, Im getting sick of having to hit him." Zander grinned as they watched Jason tackle a shocked Elizabeth.

"No." Jason said as she turned to him confused.

"Huh?" She asked struggling to hear him over the pounding rain and wind.

"NO." Jason yelled. "I wont stop chasing you. I made the mistake of not going after you once, never again. This is yours." he said puling the ring out of his pocket. "I don't want it back, I wont take it back."

"What are you saying?" She asked pushing her wet bangs from her eyes.

"I love you Elizabeth Imogene Webber." He said taking her hand. "None of that stuff, none of it changes that, none of it changes how I feel about you, about us, what I want. Maybe we can't have our old dream, but we can make new ones, I don't care as long as we do it together."

"Jason I..." She said tearfully. "I love you too."

"Is that a yes?' he asked hopefully.

"Yes Jason, of course I'll marry you." She said as he captured her lips. "Jason are you sure, I mean, what about having kids, I know how important that is to you, to have a family of your own." She asked as they broke apart for air. "I don't want you to feel obligated to marry me."

"I don't I feel lucky to have you." He said brushing the wet hair from her face. "So we can't have children, biology doesn't make a family, love does. There's millions of children out there looking for a home."

"And let me guess, you want to adopt them all." She laughed.

"No" He grinned. "Just a few, three, five, twelve, whatever."

"Twelve children Jason!" She laughed. "I think you've finally lost it."

"I don't know, I think we have enough love for twelve kids." He replied as he helped her off the muddy ground.

"I think we've got more than enough." She grinned. "But twelve really? How about five?"

"How about sixteen." He countered.

"That's not how you negotiate Morgan." She said poking him playfully.

"It's how I negotiate, and don't forget I always get what I want." He smirked.

"Oh really?' She asked amused.

"I got you didn't I?" He replied.

"You always had me." She grinned as he kissed her.

_The End_


End file.
